


Invasive Species

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Banned Together Bingo, Body Horror, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Curses, Dysfunctional Relationships, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: Taking an excursion to Lettenhove is done out of courtesy when Geralt hears a rumor that a Viscount of his previous acquaintance may need help with a curse.(Geralt goes to Lettenhove to deal with a curse. That's all.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Invasive Species

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on me watching the Netflix series, if you’re looking for book/game canon fidelity, this may not be a ride you’re into.
> 
> Banned Together Bingo Square: Negativity

Taking an excursion to Lettenhove is done out of courtesy when Geralt hears a rumor that a Viscount of his previous acquaintance may need help with a curse.

Lady Amelia Pankratz, Burgravine de Lettenhove, doesn’t seem surprised to see him though nobody sent for him. “I take it you’re here for Julian,” she says, walking away without awaiting his reply. “I suppose I ought to thank you.”

Geralt follows her. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

She laughs faintly, like Jaskier had when he’d been told a rather unfunny joke by someone important or pretty. “Oh, no, you have!” she assures him, “I always loved Julian, but he was never the son I wanted.” A servant opens a door as they approach while Geralt internally reels at the turn of this conversation. “Constant noise and motion I was promised he’d grow out of, that his father tried to _beat_ out of him, but…” She motions over her shoulder. “I imagine you’re quite aware it didn’t work.”

Geralt _is_ well aware, but the words don’t sit well with him. Jaskier leaving always made him feel like he could breathe again, but he’d never allowed himself to give words to how every breath felt cold and empty without him. “He grows on you.”

“Like a fungus?” Amelia sniffs primly and Geralt doesn’t grace her with the amusement he might’ve had anyone else made the joke. “Frankly, when he shirked his duties to become a _bard_ , I was glad to be rid of him.” She pauses as they pass a portrait, looking wistfully at the grim-faced, colorless man that so favors Jaskier, he could only be his father.

“This last time Julian returned home was like a dream,” she admits. “He seemed _solemn_ , much less prone to flights of fancy. He’s taken to earth tones like my Alfred. Hasn’t so much as looked at his lute.”

That is so horribly dissonant to Geralt’s concept of Jaskier he feels something akin to guilt sting in his chest. “Is that why they believe he’s cursed?”

Amelia draws out of her reminiscing. “No, I imagine you caused all that,” she says absently, pulling out a handkerchief. She covers her nose before she opens the last door. Geralt freezes as he’s hit with the smell of shit, blood, bile and… _buttercups_?

“The _flowers_ he’s been heaving up seem like a curse, though.”

Geralt’s body goes cold. “He’s been vomiting flowers?”

Amelia looks nearly concerned at his tone. “He hid it for a while, but they’ve burned his mouth and throat quite terribly. You know what it is?”

“Fuck,” Geralt says, because hanahaki is rare, but it’s consistent in its treatment. And it’s fatalness. “Has he fallen out with a lover?”

“…Since you?” Amelia asks and Geralt’s heart drops through the floor.

“We weren’t…”

…Oh, _fuck_.

Geralt would rather cut out his own tongue than have to face Jaskier, suffocating and in pain because of him. _Again._

Much less when he doesn’t think he can save him this time.


End file.
